Along with the constant development of the electronic industry, increasingly improved heat dissipation is required in heat generating components in mobile phones, computers, liquid crystal TV sets, and various integrated circuit boards, so the graphite film which is a highly thermally-conductive and membrane-shaped thermally-conductive material has been widely applied in the electronic industry because it can effectively pass heat generated by an electronic component to a heat dissipater, or another heat radiation body so that the heat of the electronic component is diffused rapidly to thereby lower temperate of the heat-generating electronic component. The graphite film is currently fabricated by sandwiching a single sheet of macromolecule film between pieces of flexible graphite papers, and treating it thermally, but such a graphite film is limited in size, produced inefficiently, and suppressed from being applied later, so it is currently desirable to address how to produce efficiently a continuous roll of graphite film material. The continuous roll of graphite film material needs to be produced by winding a macromolecule film, e.g., a PI film, etc., with secondary flexible macromolecule paper. While this roll of material is being sintered, the macromolecule film may vary in size in the following three aspects: firstly it is contracted in planar size while being carbonized, secondly it is contracted in height while being carbonized, and thirdly it is expanded in height while being graphitized, where the first and second variations in size must occur subject to a pressure constraint; otherwise, the carbonized macromolecule film may be warped freely, so that the quality of the surface thereof after being carbonized may not be satisfactory, and the macromolecule film can not be calendered, or another subsequent process can not be performed thereon; and the third variation in size may cause the secondary flexible graphite paper to be subjected to a significant tensile force due to a rigid constraint, and thus broken, so that the secondary flexible graphite paper can not be reused, thus greatly degrading the productivity, which may make it impossible to produce the roll of graphite film material massively.